En cambio
by nana-sa955
Summary: Amor… ¿Que es el amor?, ¿puede tomarse como emoción o sentimiento?, ¿Quién sabe?... De esto se tratara esta historia
1. Chapter 1 ¿conquista o decepción?

Hola nenas aquí estoy yo otra vez ..Con otro fic depresivo y sin mucho sentido xD..Aunque esta ves sera de varios capítulos, pero iré subiéndolos de a poco ya que comencé la universidad y ando algo ful entre el trabajo y las materias y los endemoniados parciales u.u asi que tardare una semana en subir otro cap...

Bueno lo mismo de siempre los personajes de Sherlock no me pertenecen, son del increíble ingenio de El señor Sir Arthur Doyle y los de la BBC :3 yo solo me dedico a escribir y a inventar cosas xD ...

Dicha inspiración fue dada por una película que vi hace meses llamada "todos los días de mi vida" se las recomiendo es muy linda :3 solo tome algunos fragmentos pero de resto se desarrollara desde mi punto de vista ...

**Advertencias:** Ninguna que yo sepa ;3...

* * *

**En cambio no…**

**Prologo**

Amor… ¿Que es el amor?, ¿puede tomarse como emoción o sentimiento?, ¿Quién sabe?...

¿Puede superar cualquier obstáculo? No sabemos… Las relaciones humanas suelen ser las más hermosas y al mismo tiempo las más complicadas del universo, pero a pesar de eso pueden superarse y sobrellevarse, de esto tratara la siguiente historia.

De cómo un hombre después de un accidente paso toda su vida enamorando todos los días a su único amor.

….

Luego de tres años volviste de la muerte como tu gran obra maestra, diciendo a todo el mundo que tú eres el único capaz de burlarla, hasta quisiste demostrarle a John tu asombrosa hazaña, lástima que no te resulto como esperabas. De un momento a otro sentiste sangre escurriendo de tu nariz y luego un dolor molesto en la misma, cuando te diste cuenta era John el que había salido más lastimado de todo esto. Él te miraba con una mezcla de varios sentimientos que sabias perfectamente que no era de admiración…

Viste que era el único que al parecer que no sentía admiración y asombro hacia ti, ni siquiera de sus labios había salido alguna palabra, solo te miraba… Como esperando alguna explicación para esa tal atrocidad que habías cometido.

Esos sentimientos se fueron descifrando para solo quedar odio, dolor.

Tu mente dejo de funcionar por algunos minutos, últimamente esas sensaciones o acciones se repetían constantemente, habías aprendido a ignorarlo después de todo tú eras el que siempre decía que las emociones eran un estorbo, valla que comenzabas a retractarte de dichas palabras.

No lograbas entenderlas o descifrarlas y eso te estaba comenzando a volver loco, pero había una parte de ti que la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no te habías dado cuenta de que te estabas comenzando a enamorar locamente de él.

Ya para cuando te distes cuenta ya te habías casado con él, termino siendo una boda simple te habías asegurado de que Mycroft se mantuviera alegado de todo lo relacionado con tu boda, pero para sorpresa tuya termino siendo el mejor día de tu vida, hasta ese día…

Tu mundo simplemente se fue cuesta abajo…

…

Miércoles 12 de Octubre

6:30 Pm

Te encontrabas de camino con John en el coche de tu hermano, John aun creía que era uno de sus secuestros frustrados por el detective, lo que no sabía era que tú te habías tomando unas cuantas semanas para organizar un viaje por su aniversario de casados, todo iba perfectamente en tu plan hasta que no viste llegar algo inesperado, un auto se acercaba a alta velocidad hasta ustedes terminando por chocar contra el auto haciendo que golpearas tu cuerpo contra el volante y John no corriera con tu misma suerte al terminar saliendo completamente por el para brisas, intentaste socorrerlo pero tu cuerpo se sentida pesado hasta que finalmente la oscuridad te abrazo.

Luego de horas o días, ¿Quizás meses? , despertaste en un hospital. Como odiabas ese lugar, demasiado blanco y mucha gente muriendo y agonizando, en ese momento te acordaste ¿Y John?, Volteaste el rostro violentamente haciendo que tu cuello se tensara y produjera un dolor punzante en la extensión de tu medula espinal haciéndote soltar un gemido de molestia. Ignoraste de a momento de sentir una mano posarse en tu hombro dándote cuenta de que Mycroft se encontraba a tu lado observándote algo preocupado ... O quizás era tu propia mente jugando te una mala pasada por tu propia preocupación con John.

-¿Estas bien?- te pregunta, sabiendo aun así que era una pregunta demasiado obvia y estúpida, pero poseía otro significado-

-¿Donde esta John?- Preguntaste de una, era mejor que te dijeran de una vez algo que a que te enredaran con pretextos o escusas baratas-

-Está en la habitación de al lado, con su hermana Harried, aún se encuentra inconsciente- le mira soltando un suspiro, él sabía algo pero no quería en realidad saber la respuesta-

Terminaste parándote de golpe con algo de molestia por el movimiento, te tambaleaste un poco pero poco te importo, te preocupaba más el paradero de John y si se conseguía a salvo y entero y sin ningún maltrato físico. Cuando entraste lo vistes dormido con algunos moretones, y cortadas en el rostro y esperaste a que no tuviese ningún maltrato en el resto de su cuerpo aun sabiendo que eran muchas las posibilidades de golpes en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

Te fuiste acercando hasta llegar a su lado y sentarte lo suficientemente cómodo como para no lastimarle o alterarlo al despertar, empezaste a acariciar su cabello lenta y delicadamente viendo que sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente. Lástima, que no te gusto las palabras de bienvenida….

-¿Quién eres tú, y que haces tan cerca de mí?

…

Dicen que el amor lo supera todo… En verdad esperas que esa frase sea cierta .

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Ok .. Esto apenas es el primer cap y dure semanas intentando plasmarlo en una hoja .. El posible detonante fue el día de hoy ya que me encontraba aburrida en el trabajo y no quería perder la idea, y sobre todo por que ayer mi depresión pre menstrual y problemas de trabajo me colapsaron la mente .. No se si esta bien redactado Igual lo acomodare si tiene errores o algo .. No tengo beta o3o y en realidad busco una que corrija esto que hice o me asesore -w-

PD 1.: si lo ven con demasiados párrafos y aburrido, no lo lean xD no quiero que les de un colapso por leer mis niñeras...

PD2: Los quiero ...


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Conquista o decepción?**

_-¿Quién eres tú?- _

Escuchaste esas palabras como miles de dagas atravesando tu cuerpo, deseas desesperadamente que sea una broma de mal gusto producida por tu mente después del accidente, le observas con algo de duda y se te cruza por la mente decirle que no jugara con esas cosas pero callas, sabes que no valdrá la pena ya que vez en su rostro que nadie te está jugando una broma, que por muy poco que te guste lo que vez en ese momento resulta la verdad más pura.

Escuchas el sonar de la puerta siendo abierta, para luego escuchar el golpear de unos tacones seguidos por unos zapatos bajos, en un segundo te tardaste en identificar a la hermana mayor de John y a tu propio hermano, viste como John fruncía el ceño al ver a su hermana al parecer volvían a llevarse mal, en realidad no lo sabias….-

-El doctor ya viene en camino, nos dirá que tan grave es el problema de pérdida de memoria de John –escuchaste decir a Mycroft como algo de día a día –

Más tiempo te tardaste en tranquilizarte que el mismo doctor llegara con una carpeta en mano y con una expresión fatal… Quizás era mucho trabajo en la clínica, quien sabe. Se veía también preocupado en el momento en que leyó la carpeta con el historial médico de John y valla que eso no te daba muy buena espina que digamos.

-Bueno, al parecer el Sr Watson se encuentra en un estado de pérdida de memoria muy agudo, aun no lo sabemos en si posiblemente sea una pérdida de memoria de corto plazo, aunque por los síntomas si se catalogue como tal…En caso de que si sea de corto plazo, solo se tratara de la pérdida de memoria en una porción muy pequeña puede ser una pérdida de la memoria de temprana edad o simplemente a mitad de una vida entera, así que es recomendable que interactúe con las demás personas que circulan en su entorno … O mejor , simplemente con la persona que pasa más horas con el …- no terminaste de escucharle ya que te habías centrado en la parte más injusta para ti …¿ John se había olvidado de ti? Como pensabas liderar con eso –

-¿John no me recuerdas?- susurraste olvidándote por completo de que aun estabas con los demás y no solo con John, te negabas a creer que había perdido la memoria y de que eso te incluía a ti-

-Lo siento pero no te recuerdo. – te respondió mirándote con pena, al parecer debías tener una cara de pesar y miseria interna…-

-Soy yo, Sherlock… Tu esposo….- Dijiste con la esperanza colgando de un hilo esperando que con solo esa frase lograra recordarte y salieras de esa horrible pesadilla…-

-Yo…. Yo no soy gay…- te respondió tajante como si no le gustara ese estereotipo o no se hiciera a la idea de salir o estar casado con un hombre… O como te dolió eso –

Ahogaste un gemido de frustración agarrando su mano derecha alzándola a la altura de sus rostros señalando uno de sus dedos, en donde se encontraba un anillo dorado.. Provocando un pequeño sonrojo y luego un estremecimiento moviéndola con brusquedad haciendo que tu mano se separara completamente de la suya.

-John-escuchaste a Harriet – el si es tu esposo, debes creerle… Es mejor que comiences desde un principio a organizar tu mente y para eso lo necesitas a el ya que con es con quien que vives ahora…-

Soltaste un suspiro de alivio al saber que te podrías llevar a John contigo…-

-No me iré con el… No le conozco…-le escuchaste decir molesto.-

Al fin y al cabo termino yéndose contigo, igual no tenía a donde irse, y ni loco se iría a vivir nuevamente con su hermana allí terminaría con un colapso o quien sabe qué otra cosa. Y tampoco podía andar vagando por Londres solo con su problema de cabeza, llegaste al apartamento con John a tu lado lazando los morrales a un punto equis de la sala, soltaste un suspiro cansado mientras te fijabas en John…. Te habías decidido en hacer todo lo posible por recobrarle la memoria.

-¿Dónde están mis cosas?- te pregunto haciéndote volver al mundo real-

-En nues ..Mi habitación…-respondiste- si quieres puedes dormir allí por hoy… Yo dormiré en el mueble –sonriéndole un poco para no inquietarle.-

El simplemente asintió como si nada adentrándose a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si,, quizás iba a cambiarse o simplemente dormir….Aprovecharía sus días de reposo sin trabajo y durmiendo todo el día, soltaste un suspiro y te fuiste a la cocina notando que aún seguía tu laboratorio de química pero vacío… Te habías olvidado por completo de ellos al interesarte en John…

Se dice que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ….Al parecer comenzaste a entender el significado de dicha frase….

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

-w- segundo cap terminado D:.. verga a que me duelen los dedos y mañana debo ir a trabajar e.e y son las 12 am casi la una D;


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**No mires atrás**

Pasaron los días y John seguía igual, al parecer la teoría del doctor era efectiva, John si tenía una pérdida de memoria, pero esta solo se presentaba luego de su regreso de Afganistán, luego de una semana John volvió a tener las mismas pesadillas que lo atormentaban todas las noches, eso comenzaba a preocuparte nuevamente, no querías que John volviese a sufrir, te lo habías prometido a ti mismo.

Bajaste las escaleras con algo de pereza (John había logrado convencer de dormir completo luego de haberse casado) hasta llegar a la cocina directamente, conseguiste a John en la misma preparando un té y devorando en proceso un emparedado con mermelada (al parecer de fresa aun lo sabias diferenciar bien el color entre la de mora y la de fresas), sonreíste, por lo menos no había olvidado sus gustos…

Hiciste un pequeño ruido para llamar su atención el simplemente levanto la mirada sonriéndote con nerviosismo, parece que aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que este casado con un hombre y menos con una persona tan extraña como tú, se hizo a un lado para dejarte pasar mientras él se dedicaba nuevamente a devorar su desayuno…

No paso mucho rato cuando tu teléfono empezó a sonar avisando que te había llegado un mensaje., haciendo que tu atención se desviara completamente a dicho artefacto, cogiste el teléfono y leíste el mensaje que habían dejado… Era de Lestrade pidiéndote ayuda con un caso, levantaste la mirada y viste que John con una mirada interrogativa como esperando a que le dijeras que era lo que había en el contenido del mensaje, simplemente volviste a meter el teléfono en tu bolsillo y te acercaste a la puerta de la cocina…

-Es un caso, debo ir un momento a las oficinas de Scottland Yard no me tardare mucho quizás una hora o más aun no se… Cualquier cosa la Sra Hudson se encuentra en el piso de abajo si necesitas algo le preguntas a ella (o a mi) –pensaste eso último, posiblemente ni te llame- Adiós…- respondiste con una sonrisa, tenías un mal presentimiento pero decides ignorarlo y sales escaleras abajo-

Terminaste después de seis horas, te habías entretenido tanto hasta el punto de olvidarte completamente del estado de John, para cuando te diste cuenta habían pasado ya seis horas esperabas que John no te reciba con una mala cara por tu falta de responsabilidad o que la Sra Hudson te sermonee , entraste al departamento sigiloso y te conseguiste con que John no se encontraba en el apartamento , corriste al apartamento de tu casera con la esperanza de que estuviese allí , pero por desgracia tuya la Sra Hudson no sabía absolutamente nada de John, ni siquiera fue a preguntarle nada …

Soltaste un suspiro volviendo a salir del edificio con la intención de buscarle por todo Londres si era necesario, fueron pasando las horas y ni rastro de tu doctor, ya no sabías que hacer. Simplemente no lograbas poner a tu cabeza funcionara correctamente para lograr dar con John…. Eso te estaba empezando a molestar, tu cabeza había dejado de reaccionar solo por la simple razón de que solo se concentraba en los posibles escenarios donde podría estar John (y sabias que ninguno era bueno)… Al fin terminaste de registrar cada rincón de Londres a altas horas de la madrugada sin ningún éxito, soltaste un suspiro por enésima vez en el día y entraste al apartamento y te conseguiste a John eso te alegro completamente y sentiste como un peso molesto se quitaba de tu espada haciendo que tus defensas volviesen a bajar, te fuiste acercando hasta el pero te detienes al notar que no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba la intrusa ( La habías comenzado a llamar así desde aquella vez en el caso del circo chino) Sarah, sentiste un vacío al reconocer su sonrisa hacia ti, una de recelo y en su mirada se comenzaba a formar un plan en contra tuya…

Soltaste un gruñido llamando la atención de John…

-Uhhh? Ahhh Hola Sherlock…. Perdón por haberme ido y no haberte avisado, es que quería comprar algo ayer en el súper y termine perdiéndome- te respondió nervioso nuevamente ( te comenzaba a molestar que te viera nervioso)- pero en el camino me conseguí a Sarah, dice que es mi jefa y me termino ayudando con las comparas y lo demás, ah y luego me invito a su casa para cenar pero luego se nos hizo tarde y como vez… termine fue llegando a esta hora…-

Escuchaste sus palabras sabiendo que hablaba en serio, suavizaste la mirada asintiendo. La que no te convencía era esa mujer… demasiado cerca de tu John, quisiste alejarlo de ella pero debías controlarte no querías que él se asustara con tu comportamiento y terminara alejándose completamente de ti así que preferiste callar y decirle a John que irías a dormir eh intentar calmar tu molestia.

Para cuando bajaste de nuevo John se encontraba solo y en su sillón, hojeando el periódico de ese día mientras bebía otra taza de té, te acercaste a tu mueble y te recostaste sobre este, mientras este empezaba a hablarte.

-Esto no va a funcionar… No te recuerdo, no sé si te recuerde si quiera y no quiero que salgas lastimado – te fue susurrando mientras bajaba el periódico y clavaba su mirada en ti –

-Podemos intentarlo John… No perdemos nada. Debes recordarme, podemos probar cualquier método… - Te intentaste convencer mas a ti que a él con dichas palabras esperando que con eso todo se solucionara…-

-No creo, deberíamos probar con separarnos y luego veremos si funciona o no…-respondió algo quedo.-

Sabías que esa mujer le había convencido de algo, y no permitirías que John se alejara de ti… T si para eso debías dejarlo ir y volver a comenzar.. Lo arias aunque… eso resultara desastroso para ti.

-Este bien nos daremos un tiempo para que te hagas a la idea – susurraste no muy convencido de tus propias palabras-

-Dale, pues recogeré mis cosas y las llevara a casa de mi hermana, y estaré un tiempo allá mientras organizo mi mente- te respondió mientas notabas que no le agradaba mucho la idea de quedarse con su hermana pero era su única opción…-

Simplemente asientes esperando que lo que estés intentando probar salga bien…

_**Dicen que luego de la tormenta viene la calma… pero al parecer tu tormenta aun continua…**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**_

Hola chica(o)s como están ? espero que bien, hoy ando muy contenta(No sabe por que) tengo tres días libres por la gente de nuevo ingreso y estamos en la semana de iniciación, así que logre tener tiempo para poder escribir este en mi trabajo :3... Y como también no nos han mandado proyectos u.u y nos salvaron de tener parciales la segunda semana de clases ando mas suelta T^T.

Sin mas que decir espero que les guste :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Hielo y fuego**

**_Unos dicen que el mundo sucumbirá en el fuego, otros dicen que el hielo. Por lo que yo eh probado del deseo estoy por los que apuestan por el fuego. Pero si por dos veces el mundo pereciera creo que conozco lo bastante el odio para decir que, en cuanto a destrucción, también el hielo es grande y suficiente._**

**_Robert Frost_**

No sabias nada de John y comenzaste a sentir el vacío dentro de tu cuerpo y ya no sabías ni que hacer con tu vida, Lestrade intentaba animarte invitándote a los casos y ver la luz del sol, pero ya te resultaban algo aburridos y tediosos solo ibas para que no se molestaran en venir a molestarte, y ni que decir de tu hermano que ya te andaba molestando y era absolutamente innecesario para con tu persona.

-Sherlock te estás pasando con lo de John, te dijo que le dieras un tiempo no que te destruyeras a ti mismo poco a poco- te dijo por enésima vez en el día pero terminabas sin escuchar ninguna palabra dicha por el. EL tenia a lestrade, ¿Que sabía el de eso? Él tenía su felicidad completa y tú?... Tú tenías a un John que ni siquiera te llamaba…-

Qué triste vida la tuya y eso que apenas comenzabas a conocerla en verdad… (¿O eso querías creer?)

-Déjame en paz, ya bastante tengo con que él ni se preocupe en saber nada de mí, así que no vengas tú con tu estúpido y barato discurso de hermano comprensible – gruñe-

-Pero Sherlock… Pareces un muerto…- te susurro (¿con una pizca de preocupación? No sabias) y luego desvió la mirada a otro lado - ¿Y si logra recordarte? Le dejaras solo por una niñería tuya? Debes intentarlo, no sé, vuélvelo a enamorar… No pierdes nada…-dijo simplemente.- si te rindes, si lo abras perdido para siempre y sin vuelta atrás...-te dijo por última vez y desapareció por la puerta -

Te quedaste ahí sentado observando sin mucho interés el suelo de tu apartamento, analizando la propuesta que te había dado tu hermano, posiblemente podrías intentarlo… Intentar salir con John y así hacer que te recordara, pero… ¿cómo invitarlo a salir si siempre estaba con la mujer esa, o con el trabajo? Aunque lo último no era tan problemático de evitar. Pero la primera, ya no sabías ni como quitarla de tu camino, ella era como un pegoste en tu zapato y debías quitarla a como de lugar… así que optaste por invitarlo de una vez, y así acabar con todo esto de una vez, tal vez podrías recrear su primera cita…

Eso pensaste hasta que lo tuviste en frente, ya no sabías, que hacer, era algo muy complicado de hacer… A veces aun te preguntas como hacia John con todas esas emociones que lo hacían ver tan adorable y con ganas de protegerlo…

-Yo… Bueno… Primero – tus palabras se quedaron estancadas en tu boca…-

-si? - Te pregunto curioso esperando a que tus labios formularan alguna frase -.

- eh estado pensando y podríamos… tener una especie de cita- sabias que sonaba estúpido pero al menos lo estabas intentando- Tal vez podrías recordar algo…

El solo te miro, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, esperabas que aceptara… Era tu ultima oportunidad y si no resultaba simplemente lo dejarías ir y ya.

-Si no funciona prometo dejar de insistir con nuestra relación, y dejare las cosas como están y desapareceré de tu vida- sonreíste un poco sabiendo que te costaría un mundo lo que le estabas proponiendo. –

-Está bien- asintió sonriéndote sinceramente, él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo-

-Bien, ¿mañana a las 7:30 pm?- preguntaste.-

-Uhhh? Vale está bien, a las 7:30… Nos vemos luego- simplemente se regresó al hospital a atender su turno.-

En verdad esperabas que este último intento funcionara o si no te lamentarías por todos tus días y te sumirías en una depresión inhumana… desechaste esos pensamientos y te pusiste tu plan en marcha…Lo intentarías todo y si fallabas lo dejarías en paz aunque no quisieras…

Para cuando te percataste el día ya había llegado y solo faltaba una hora para las siete, ya te encontrabas ansioso, esperando a que John terminara su ronda del día, no llevaste flores lo considerabas muy cursi y muy impropio de John, el era adorable pero no llegaría a rayar como una persona cursi… él estaba en el medio de los dos, ni muy rudo, ni muy débil… Y eso te encanto del…

-¿Sherlock?- te llamo sacándote de tus pensamientos y fijando tu mirada en el - ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Uhhh… dale.- sonreíste –

-ok- bajo la mirada sonrojado y te siguió el paso-.

La cita fue avanzando normal, y notaste que John la disfrutaba tanto como tú, fueron a cenar y luego terminaron por ir a pasear en el parque, hablando de cosas triviales y comunes del día a día, pero a medida que iban pasando las horas tu pe fuiste poniendo más ansioso, John no tenía ninguna reacción que te diera esperanza y eso te estaba lastimando más de lo que te gustaría admitir, terminaron por llegar a la casa del primero y esperaste a que te dijera algo-

-Uhhh... Yo, me agrado mucho la noche – termino soltando mientras sonreía un poco -

-Pero no sentiste nada... No recuerdas nada- susurraste mientras le tomabas la mano sintiendo como el cuerpo del otro se tensaba bajo tu toque- Por favor John recuérdame. Es lo único que te pido.

-Lo siento pero no puedo recordar nada –susurro intentando alejar su mano de la tuya-

No sabias que más hacer para retenerlo y no dejar que se alejara de ti nuevamente, así que optaste por lo más peligroso para tu persona en ese estado, le cogiste de los hombros y lo atrajiste hacia ti y juntaste sus labios con los tuyos. Oh glorificada sea esa boca, como extrañabas la textura de esos labios contra los tuyos, no importaba ya si no te recordaba o que simplemente no responda a tu beso, no te importaba ya , solo querías sentirlo y sentirte otra vez el dueño de su cuerpo y de su corazón, pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar y ese pensamiento se sintió amargo al no sentir respuesta de parte de John y tuviste que separarte… Y dejarlo ir definitivamente…

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

me piro que mi padre me ve con cara de matón D:...

Ahhh al fin logre subir el 4 capitulo por fanfiction .. Eh estado algo atareada y sin chance de lograr entrar a la pc , por que o mi padre la esta arreglando o mi madre la esta utilizando en ves de utilizar la suya -w-UUU... A veces no la entiendo ... Y el trabajo que me tiene todo el dia en la calle D: estoy llegando a mi casa a eso de las 11 pm u.u ...

se aceptan criticas


	5. Chapter 5

_Impacto… Siempre hay un impacto en la vida de cualquier persona, unos más fuertes que otros, pero siempre daba el mismo resultado para bien o para mal…_

Es cuestión de expectativas, siempre supe que las acciones de una persona afectaría el entorno de los demás, que todos tenemos un impacto en los demás.. Pero nunca estuve preparado para lidiar con el mío…Y eso estaba pasando justo en ese momento, en el cual todas mis expectativas se estaban derrumbando frente a mis ojos…

Había pasado unas varias semanas desde la cita, y tú estabas al borde del colapso y ya no sabías como estar con eso, debidas hacer algo, Lestrade te había dicho un par de veces que tenía unos buenos casos pero pasaste por encima de eso no valía la pena salir de tu casa no querías ver aun montón de gente viéndole con pena, así que solo debidas intentar pasar de todo y sobre ponerte, una vez conquistaste a John y lo volverías a hacer y no ibas a rendirte tan rápido, harías hasta lo imposible por hacer que volviera.

Sabías que John en este momento se encontraba con Sarah tal vez haciéndose

su chequeo con el doctor quien sabe, pero simplemente no querías ir a ver como esa mujer volvía a coquetear le como hace tiempo atrás…

**-Pov John.-**

Te encontrabas con Sarah en la oficina del neurólogo, te estaban haciendo varios chequeo y algunos análisis para saber que tal estabas…El doctor te sonrió y te pregunto.

-¿John que tal estas con la memoria?, ¿Has recordado algo?-te pregunto curioso esperando a que respondieras…-

-Yo…Mmmm no, solo lo necesario-susurraste mientras tu mirada se tornaba algo nerviosa…-

-Yo lo veo bien doctor, es el mismo hombre de siempre- Sarah te sonrio dulce y te tomo la mano –

-¿Puedo hablar con el a solas por favor?...-pregunto ignorando el comentario de la mujer –

Solo asentiste mirando a Sarah en un acto de confianza para que se retirara… Cuando se hubo ido, el simplemente te miro y empezó a hablar…

-Entonces… Dime ¿Qué sucede?- te pregunto esperando a que respondieras…-

-Le miraste sin entender- Nada estoy bien, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Entonces a que le temes?-Pregunto de una sin rodeos- Es natural que una persona tarde en recordar algo, pero tú, tu simplemente te niegas a siguiera intentar recordar… ¿A que le temes? –volvió a preguntarte-

-Le miraste sin saber muy bien que contestar…- ¿al que me termine gustando el como era antes del accidente?... O simplemente al miedo al recordar otra cosa…

-Debes pensarlo bien… Porque te puedes lastimar, o lastimar a la gente a tu alrededor- suspira – Te dejo, piénsalo – te sonrio y simplemente se fue…-

Te quedaste ahí esperando a que el otro dijera algo, pero simplemente te dejo esperando una respuesta que tu sabias pero te daba miedo descubrir.

**-fin pov John -**

¿Cómo terminaste en el matrimonio de la hermana de John? Así, ella misma te había invitado, así que decidiste ir , capaz no por ella pero si por el, si era la boda de ella eso daba entender que John se encontraba de igual manera en esta, y no perdería la oportunidad de verlo, pero con lo que no contaste fue con que en dicho lugar también estaba esa mujer como invitada, sentías una molestia en el pecho al no saber cómo alejarla de TU John…

-Hola Sherlock- Te hablo, valla el universo te quería joder más la existencia y tu ni te dabas cuenta.,-

-Hola Sarah- susurraste sin muchos ánimos...-

-Te noto alterado ¿Te molesta algo?- pregunto -

-Para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta, debes andar muy feliz- susurraste sin ánimos de pelear, era algo muy tonto y no querías desperdiciar algún argumento con ella –

-Ehhh… a eso, si a decir verdad… Estoy disfrutando esto, al fin puedo quitarte de su camino- sonríe suave-

-Mmmm... Igual te dejara a la menor oportunidad, eres aburrida, no tienes algo nuevo que ver, solo podrías darle la seguridad que pide la sociedad, una mujer eh hijos- respondiste con recelo –

-Eso es lo que necesita… Una mujer en su vida. – Dijo tajante- a alguien que lo proteja de la sociedad, no que lo estén arriesgando a cada momento, entiéndelo…

-No-gruñiste- Yo puedo protegerlo y más, no como tu, eres una simple mujer… Te puede reemplazar si el así lo desea… No eres única, solo eres un simple patrón en la sociedad una simple marioneta del mundo…

Lo último que sentiste fue una mano estampándose en tu mejilla, cuando te diste cuenta era la menuda mujer, te miraba con odio contenido, pero poca importancia le diste estabas tan acostumbrado a esas reacciones ante tus comentarios que lo descartaste de tu sistema de amenaza. Escuchaste a John gritar con enojo tu nombre, al parecer se había molestado con tu actitud… ¿Pero que habías hecho? Solo decías las verdades de esa mujer, no veía el caso a enojarse, gruñiste y cogiste tu saco ante la atenta mirada del rubio que de un momento a otro ya estaba pisándote los talones…

-¡Espera! …- grito molesto - ¿Qué fue eso?

-Olvídalo… Ya no vale la pena-susurraste sin siquiera detenerte-

-¿Por qué? Lo siento en verdad pero simplemente no puedo recordarte-te dijo frustrado-

-Está bien... Ya yo intente todo lo que podía-le gritaste o eso intentaste- Pero, no puedo. Lo intente de verdad que lo intente pero no puedo, no puedo salvar lo nuestro... simplemente no se qué más hacer-

-Lo siento- susurro nuevamente, agarrándose una de las mangas de su traje- Espero poder amar a alguien... a alguien como tú a mí…

-Lo hiciste una vez, y volverás a hacerlo –susurraste antes de irte –

-Valla estas aquí – susurro tu hermano en la sala de tu departamento.-

-Me rindo – Susurraste cansado –

* * *

**Nota :**

Hola nenas... Perdón si me tarde en subir el fic, tuve unos pequeños problemas con unas cuantas lagunas mentales y familiares... y de dinero asi que estaba concentrada en ello ...

Uhhh en verdad disculpen que lo alla dejado hasta aquí pero no sabia como alargarlo mas , veré si le hago el ultimo cap o simplemente lo dejo así aun no se -w-UU...

No me maten ... solo digo eso


	6. Chapter 6

**Sacrificio del corazón**

No sabias ni como terminaste en ese estado, encerrado en tu apartamento (Si volvía a ser tu apartamento, ya que John se había decidido ir de el mismo) empotrado en un mueble por días, quizás semanas, aun no sabías y tampoco te interesaba descubrirlo ahora, y ya que la persona que te sermoneaba para que tuvieras un poco de respeto por ti mismo ya no estaba contigo y aunque no quisieras admitirlo eso te dolía demasiado.

…

-Sr Holmes firme aquí.- te susurro aquella mujer señalándote el lugar en donde debías firmar el acta de divorcio que curiosamente ya John había firmado. ¿Cómo demonios llegaste a esto? Pensaste detenidamente mientras seguías observando el papel frente a ti, terminaste de firmar el papel apretando los labios para luego soltar de mala gana el lapicero contra el escritorio y salir de ahí, ignorando por completo la voz de la chica llamándote.

Intentaste organizar tu mente, odiabas esa sensación de pesadez y de sentimientos descontrolados sobre tu razonamiento, odiabas eso, pero al mismo tiempo te hacía sentir vivo, por muy extraño que resultase te hacía sentir tan lleno de vida, y ese fue tu gran error, permitir que alguien se adentrara tanto en ti como para devolverte esas sensaciones que creías bien guardadas dentro de tu palacio mental… Sin darte cuenta ya te encontrabas recorriendo Londres sin un rumbo fijo.

-Quizás yo…. Te amé demasiado…-Susurraste al viento suspirando-

En verdad intentaste todo, intentaste resucitar todo eso, pero ya era hora de rendirte, te reíste ¿El gran Sherlock Holmes se rendía? Valla que debía verse patético. Preferiste intentar volver a tu vida y normal eh intentar volver a cerrar de nueva cuenta en tu palacio mental en un vago intento de ignorar como tu cuerpo se resistía a olvidarlo.

Luego de un rato terminaste de recoger todas las cosas que John había dejado olvidado en su habitación, debías desechar todo rastro del si querías borrarlo de tu memoria.

**POV JOHN**

Luego de ese día no supiste nada mas de Sherlock, en realidad te sentías muy mal por él y ni que decir con las demás persones que lo rodeaban, aun no terminabas de comprender por qué los demás habían mirado con pena a Sherlock, terminaste por ignorar ese hecho y seguir con tu vida, o eso intentabas convencer a tu subconsciente.

Pero al parecer eso no iba a pasar ya que te encontraste con el amigo de Sherlock ¿ Lestrade era que se llamaba?...

-Hola John- te saludo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y un estrechón de manos-

-Hola… Lestrade- le respondiste sin mucho animo a decir verdad-

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo sin más esperando una respuesta de tu parte

-Uhhh, vale no hay problema- asentirte sin más que decir..-

…

Luego de un rato terminaron en un cafetín charlando de cosas triviales, hasta que el inspector logro llegar a su objetivo…

-Bueno, necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de Sherlock- te sonrió con algo de pena-

-Uhhh, ¿qué le paso? ¿Está bien?- preguntaste, para luego caer en cuenta en que habías sonado muy preocupado-

-Uhhh dentro de lo que cabe ... No mucho-te susurro bajando la mirada- En verdad me gustaría que hablaras con él, en verdad…

Te quedaste mirando un segundo sin saber que responder, ese hombre no tenía nada que ver contigo y ya habían terminado de firmar los papeles del divorcio así que no tenías ninguna obligación para con él, pero algo muy dentro de ti te decía que debías ir tras él y empezar desde cero, algo te decía que él era el indicado para ti o eso quería dar a entender alguna parte de tu subconsciente, luego de un rato terminaste por despedirte de Lestrade y seguiste con tu camino…

¿Qué debías hacer? No estabas muy decidido en lo que querías hacer tu cabeza era un completo desorden de ideas… Luego de un rato de divagar sin un rumbo fijo te decidiste por llamar a Sarah y tener una cita con ella, te sorprendiste al ver que luego de haberla llamado la chica luego de media hora la chica ya estaba al lado tuyo hablando como si no hubiese un mañana, te sorprendiste aún más al notar que luego de unos cuantos minutos ya comenzabas a aburrirte de su presencia, la notabas muy aburrida y muy repetitiva para cuando caíste en cuenta estaban sentados en un pequeño parque y tu ni te habías molestado en hablar por un buen rato…

-¿John? ¿John me estas escuchando?- te pregunto haciendo que salieras de tu trance…-

-¿Ehhh si, que paso?..-suspiro al ver su cara de desaprobación...-

-Te decía que termine con Carlos, mmmm hace una semana- te susurro, le miraste sorprendido-

-¿Por qué? Se veía una excelente persona, ¿qué paso? –le preguntaste sin entender –

-Lo deje por ti…-te sonrió divertida-

-Yo… No debías hacerlo, mmmm- le miraste apenado…- eres una excelente chica pero… Yo tengo en mente otra cosa… Y en eso no está el tener otra relación por el momento… Lo lamento, pero aún no estoy listo para estar en otra relación.

-¿Estás seguro de no acordarte de nuestro rompimiento? –te miró con un aspecto decepcionante-Porque, suenas como si fuese la primera vez…

-Mmmm lo siento, pero no creo estar preparado para ello…-le susurraste-

-Una parte de ti aun lo ama…-te susurro mientras te veía algo triste…-

-¿Perdón?-preguntaste sin entender-

- Tenía razón, no necesitas un patrón, necesitas algo fuera de lo común, algo que te lleve a aventuras y diferentes planos de tu vida…-sonrió apenada- Al final, el si gano la partida… Y bueno, yo simplemente querría aferrarme a que lograría algo nuevamente contigo...-

Te quedaste mirando a la mujer mientras esta se alejaba con una especie de aura depresiva, no sabías… Sin darte cuenta dado un giro en tu universo.

_**Un momento de impacto, cuyo potencial de cambio tiene efectos expansivos, más allá de lo que podamos predecir y que hace que algunas par**__**tículas entren en coalición y se unan más que nunca; Mientras que otras partículas se dispersan hacia grandes aventuras y terminan donde nunca creeríamos que podríamos encontrarlas. Eso es lo que pasa con estos momentos, aunque uno lo intente no se puede controlar que efecto tendrán sobre nosotros, solo hay que dejar que las partículas que entran aterricen en donde deben hacerlo y esperar hasta la próxima coalición.**_

….

**FIN POV JOHN.**

Luego de un rato te decidiste a salir, Lestrade te había dado un caso y te amenazo diciendo que si no salías te iría a buscar el mismo y en verdad no querías que entrara en tu departamento si es que aún se podía llamar apartamento de buena manera, suspiraste por enésima vez mientras te disponías a dar señales de vida a la gente, la Sra Hudson simplemente se sorprendió al verte entero y con aspecto aceptable , te dio un leve abrazo dando a entender que estaría ahí para cualquier cosa, no pudiste evitar sonreír y asentir a sus cuidados.

-Está bien, prometo estar bien – reíste un poco…-

-Ten cuidado querido- te dijo reprendiendo un poco –

-vale no hay problema-asentiste dando por terminada la conversación y salir de ahí..-

Terminaste de cerrar la puerta tras de ti y seguir tu camino, pero tus planes se vieron interrumpidos al ver que John se acercaba con aspecto temeroso y algo apenado, alzaste una ceja quedándote parado en tu sitio mientras él se detenía en frente de ti y se quedaba mirando tu rostro…

-Hola- susurraste viendo que él no sería el primero en dar el primer paso-

-Hola –te susurro apretando sus manos, ya comenzaba a hacer frio en Londres ya que se encontraban en la época navideña- ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Bien, y tú?- preguntaste esperando que la conversación no llegara a mas.-

-Bien, termine dejándola, tenías razón, no era muy interesante-sonrió algo apenado de su respuesta- mmm, se notaba que estaba desesperada… Y por mi parte no estaba interesado en ella...-

-uhhh valla…-parpadeaste –

- Y, ¿a dónde ibas?-te pregunto mirando curioso-

-A un caso…-respondiste alzando una ceja, esto te resultaba un deja vu- Al parecer un criminal mato a su víctima en frente del palacio imperial…-

El simplemente se quedó mirándote con mucha curiosidad, se veía algo ansioso y mucho más lindo de lo que te gustaría admitir…

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme? – Le preguntaste esperando una respuesta afirmativa con algo de desesperación… - Y si quieres, tenemos otra cita luego de que terminemos.-sonreíste-

- ¿Qué tal en el restaurante donde tuvimos una especie de cita?... En el restaurante Angelo`s…-te pregunto..-

-¿Cómo supiste?-preguntaste aun sabiendo ya la respuesta… -

-Estuve hablando con uno de tus amigos-sonrió suave-

- ohhh, ¿Entonces, me quieres acompañar?- preguntaste –

-Oh dios, si…-dijo con ansias mientras comenzaban a caminar…-

….

El nunca recupero la memoria de los casos que tuvieron antes del accidente pero a fin de cuentas lograste conquistarlo nuevamente, y eso es lo que más importaba, te diste la oportunidad de amarle y protegerle a toda costa y darte la oportunidad de empezar bien las cosas entre los dos, luego de un tiempo volviste a casarte con él, dando así un nuevo comienzo a sus vidas… El aceptaría tus términos, y tú los de él, después de todo eran un matrimonio.

**Fin**

Notas de autor: Ahhhh , buenas noches, aquí en Venezuela son las 2:00 pm ._. No se en verdad que hago aun despierta a esta hora. Asadasadas..

Como sea, espero que les guste este último cap... Valla que me supere al escribir tanto lol.. solo espero que les guste y sea de su agrado en verdad me costó un montón organizar todo esto , sin más que decir les dejo que lo disfruten :D..

Les dejo estas canciones T_T

Fuiste tú, de Ricardo Arjona


End file.
